The Marauder with a Story
by HPnerd21
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Remus Lupin and his time at Hogwarts. It starts with a very exciting owl. Hope you enjoy!


The Marauder with a Story

The daily owl with the paper came as usual that morning. Remus opened the window to let it in. Seeing another owl and figuring it was a letter for Mum or Dad he let that one in to. When he took the letter he saw the seal. "Mum! DAD!" he called. "What honey?" his mother asked walking into the kitchen. "Mum, it's come! It's got the Hogwarts crest on it!" he practically shouted with excitement. His mother grinned broadly "Well, open it already!" His hands shook as he broke the seal. He pulled out the letter and read:

Dear Mr. R Lupin

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

He read this several times before turning to his parents and saying "But I thought I wasn't going to be able to go." He was absolutely shocked. "Well, you weren't" his mum responded. "But" his father said "we wrote to Professer Dumbledore, explaining your...situation. And he said arrangements could be made!" Remus sat there completely overwhelmed with joy. He read he opening sentence, _you have been accepted, _it said. He was finally accepted somewhere! He had always dreamed of Hogwarts. He had formed this picture in his mind that was a combination of what his parents told him, and his own imaginings. He saw a grand castle that could only be Hogwarts. He saw a dark lake with an almost solid looking surface. He knew he would ride across that lake as a first year. He pictured an eerie and dark forest on the edge of beautiful grounds. He didn't know how it was eerie, but with a name like "The Forbidden Forest" it had to be.

Lost in his wonderings he at first didn't hear her, "Remus, Remus?" his mother's calling snapped him out of his daydream. He sighed. "Thinking about Hogwarts?" she asked knowingly. "Oh mum! I just can't wait! When can we go to Diagon Alley?" He asked excitedly. He loved going there! They rarely ever went, but this next time would be a real treat. He would be buying spellbooks! And a wand! "Hmm, how about next week?" she offered. "That'd be great mum! Oh and I'm not hungry!" He ran up to his room and sprang onto his bed. Hogwarts. He was going to Hogwarts!

He awoke early the morning of September 1st, and looked over to his right. He saw the date circled on the calendar. He let out a gasp. Today was the day. He was going to Kings Cross today! He was ready. He had bought everything in Diagon Alley. His trunk was packed and ready to go! Who would he sit with on the train? What would they talk about? Would anyone like him? He hadn't had a friend since, well since he was bitten. He had always felt contaminated, like he wasn't worthy to be with normal people.

Why did he have to go and get himself down on a day like this? He sprang out of bed! He was going to Hogwarts! He leapt down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mum was up making breakfast as usual. "What do you want Remus?" she asked. "Anything!" he sang. She smiled. She loved to see him so happy. They ate breakfast in silence, but Remus couldn't hold it in anymore. "When are we leaving?" "After we finish breakfast, dear. Your father has to work, but he told me to give you an extra hug goodbye from him." She told him.

Remus frowned. His father always had to work, but he thought he might take off for the special occasion. Alas, apparently not. He shoveled down whatever it was that she put in front of him and jumped out of his chair "Okay, can we go now!" he said. His mother had just sat down to eat however so he collapsed back into his chair. Once she had finished, which seemed to take forever, she announced "Are we ready to go?" He nodded eagerly and she went towards the fire and picked up some floo powder. "Were going to your aunts house, from there we can take her car. I think I know how to drive it…" She told him. She threw it in the fire, stepped in and said "Loraine's house!" Remus copied her and they emerged from the fire coughing.

"Hullo Auntie!" Remus called out. "Oh hello, dear. I was just starting to wonder when you'd arrive." Loraine said to him. "I think I remember how to drive the car. Where is it?" She asked her sister. "Oh nonsense dear, I'll drive you!

They arrived at Kings Cross at 10:50. Just as they reached platform's 9 and 10 Remus became hesitant. "Are you sure this will work Mum?" He asked. "Of course dear, do you want me to go with you?" He hesitated before saying, "No, I can do this!" He walked and then sped up until he was almost running; just as he hit the barrier he closed his eyes. He stopped and then slowly opened his eyes to see a grand red train. He looked up and saw the sign, Platform 9 ¾. "Wicked!" he said to himself. He turned around to see his mum smiling down at him. "Are you ready?" She asked again. "Yes…no…" he said. Then with more confidence "Yes!" "Well let's get your stuff on board." The clock chimed, and the whistle blew. "Bye Mum!" He ran forward and hugged her, trying desperately not to cry. "I'll write to you every week, alright? I promise!" She said, sounding much stronger than she was feeling. He clambered on to the train and waved at her 'til he couldn't see her anymore.

He looked 'round. Where was he going to sit? He walked down the corridor but he couldn't find one that wasn't full. He stopped outside of one, where two people started to leave. He caught a bit of conversation, "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." said the girl leaving. Then he saw her. She had long blonde hair that was had a tint of red to it. Her eyes were bright green, and flashing. She seemed angry. "See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called from the compartment. The girl was pretty, but she passed from his mind.

He slid open the compartment door "Erm, hello, do you mind if sit with you. Everywhere else is packed. "Come on in" said a slim boy with dark very messy hair. "I'm James" the boy said, extending his hand. Remus took it replying "Hello, I'm Remus." "Sirius" said the other boy in the compartment. He had dark hair to, but it was long and cool. He had an air that said he was handsome, and he knew it. Remus nodded to him. "So what house do you want to be in?" James shot at him. Remus thought, "Gryffindor, I reckon. But I suppose Ravenclaw would be alright, what about you?" James smiled and said "Gryffindor! That's where my dad was." "Slytherin sounds a bit eerie don't ya think?" Remus said, starting to get comfortable. He liked this James kid. He was reserving judgment on Sirius. "I definitely don't want to be in that." James said. "My parents say that dark wizards go there" he said, with a half-glance at Sirius. Remus pondered that. Maybe Sirius wanted to go there. He asked "What about you Sirius? What house do you want to go to?" "Well my whole family was in Slytherin, but I hate the lot of them, so maybe Gryffindor." He said casually. The conversation went on, but Remus was only half-listening. They all talked and joked, and he began to feel more and more at ease with the two boys. He hoped they were in the same house. He wanted to be friends with them.

The train stopped. "We're here!" Remus exclaimed before he could stop himself. He and James leaped from their seats and ran to the window. Even Sirius left his seat, too excited to try to act cool. "You can't see a thing!" James said angrily. "Well let's go so we can really see it!" Remus said. They grabbed their trunks and left the compartment. Remus was lost in the sea of people almost immediately. He could barely see and it wasn't until he felt the chilly September air did he realize he was leaving the train.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years, over here!" He looked around for the speaker. It did not take him long to see the giant man with a coarse, shaggy brown mane. He was at least 10 feet tall. Though he was so huge, he did not look too much older than himself, still a teenager. A teacher was standing next to him, over-seeing his work; Remus guessed. He saw James and Sirius on the other side of him looking awestruck. Remus hurried over to them. "Hey, um… wow." He said looking up at the very large man. "I know, he's something, huh? What d'ya reckon he is?" James asked. "Whatever he is, I don't want to get on his bad side." Sirius said. "I'm Hagrid, and I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. You all will be riding in boats to the schoo'. Get in groups o' three and pick a boat." Hagrid said to the frightened first years. Remus, James, and Sirius all grinned at each other.

They clambered into the nearest boat. Remus realized he still hadn't gotten a good look at Hogwarts. He raised his eyes to see the most beautiful, and grand castle imaginable. Light brimmed from the windows welcomingly and hills sloped around it. He was absolutely shocked. "Remus?" James asked laughingly. "Sorry, it's just so amazing. Blimey…" Remus said. "That's what we were just saying." Sirius said.

They climbed onto the shore, shivering slightly in the chill September air. Hagrid led them to huge ornate doors. "This here is the Entrance Hall. Go on inside and Professor McConnagall will take yer from there." He said. Inside was a large hallway with suits of armor stationed along the way. Several students gasped at the sight of people moving in the pictures. Remus was used to this, perhaps the muggle borns weren't. A tall and rather thin woman with a tall, pointed hat and hair in a very tight bun was waiting for them at the end of the hall. "Good evening, I am Professor McConnagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house. As first years, you need to be sorted into a house. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house, is like your family. Exemplary behavior shall gain you house points. Failure to follow rules will lose house points. The house with the most points at the end of term shall win the House Cup. I shall lead you down the Hall, and when I call your name you will proceed to the front of the room and sit on the stool. Follow me."

Remus had heard so much, but he still wasn't prepared. The ceiling was amazing. He could see the sky outside. There were candles hanging suspended in mid air. All the older students were staring at them. Remus shied closer into the group of first years. At the front was a long table with teachers. In the large throne-like chair sat a man with a benign and critical face. He had long white hair and beard. He wore star spangled, elegant robes and a pointed at. Remus new that man to be Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time.

McConnagall began to call out names, but Remus wasn't paying attention 'til he heard "Black, Sirius." Sirius walked forward with a bit of a swagger in his step. His face once up there did show some nervousness. A raggedy old hat was placed on his head. There was a pause, and then the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus cheered, because he knew that was what Sirius wanted. He examined the Hall with knots in his stomach. He saw the pretty girl that had left their compartment on the train. He caught her name, Lily Evans. Her long strawberry blonde hair swished behind her as she walked up. She was placed in Gryffindor as well. Once again he was dazzled by those striking green eyes.

Then he went back to his ponderings. What house would _he_ be in? And then he heard it "Lupin, Remus". He walked forward nervously and sat on the stool. "Hmm, loyal, but not a Hufflepuff," said the hat in his ear. "Smart very smart, and very brave, been through a lot. I've made my decision. GRYFFINDOR!" Remus smiled, delighted. He half walked, half ran to the Gryffindor table to sit beside Sirius. They watched as James got placed into Gryffindor as well. The here sat together, and soon heard the name "Snape, Severus". There was the boy that had left with Lily. He was put into Slytherin, and James and Sirius booed as he sat down. "Well, there is always time for a speech from myself. But now is not the time. Dig in!" said the headmaster, Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling.

Up in the common room all of the new Gryffindor's chatted excitedly. A small, slightly round boy bumped into Remus and gave a terrified squeak. "Relax; I'm a first year too." Remus said kindly. The boy smiled shyly, "Hi I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew." "Hullo, I'm Remus." he replied grinning. "Hey, Remus! What's goin' on?" James said, walking over. "Oh nothing," Remus replied, "this is Peter." He said introducing them. "Hey," he said, "I'm James!" Peter smiled at the two. Remus spotted Sirius sprawled in an armchair, casually examining his wand. A few older girls were watching him interestedly.

Remus smiled. He and James walked over to the other two armchairs. He turned and saw Peter standing there looking nervous. He waved at him, motioning him to come over. Peter seemed rather shocked to be addressed, but hastened to come over. Remus pulled over a wooden chair so he could feel part of the group.

"Who's he?" Sirius asked inclining his head towards Peter. "That's Peter!" James piped up. "Sirius" Sirius said nodding at Peter and giving him a smile. The four talked happily. Remus considered his new friends. He hoped that they would all remain friends.

Remus loved Hogwarts! He adored all of his classes, especially Transfiguration. James, Sirius, and he were becoming very close. Peter was as well surprisingly. James and Sirius were a pair of trouble makers. They had a detention by the second day at Hogwarts. Remus thought all of their jokes really funny, but the teachers didn't agree. He was worried he would be pulled into trouble with them. One of the few who didn't particular ly appreciate there antics was that slytherin boy, Severus. James and Sirius had nicknamed him Snivellus. It had only been a week or two, but you could tell he already despised them.

Severus hung out with a Gryffindor girl, Lily. This thoroughly irritated James. Oddly enough he kept remembering what James said to him and Sirius after the sorting. He pointed to Lily Evans and said "That girl over there, is going to be my girlfriend boys." Sirius just laughed, and so did he. But he thought about her every now and then. She was very pretty, but there was something else… She was smart to. She was the only Gryffindor first year that was proving any academic challenge to him. James and Sirius were both surprising ly bright. They only ever joked around, so there talents we're wasted. He himself thoroughly enjoyed the praise he received from teachers.

All in all his first experience s at Hogwarts were great. The only problem was the approaching g full moon. As it drew closer he grew more and more apprehensive . What were the "arrangement s" that had been made for him? Finally, a few days before when he began to feel the effects he decided to approach the headmaster. He walked to where he knew the office to be, and found instead a large stone gargoyle. "Erm hello, can I see Professor Dumbledore ?" he asked tentatively y. The gargoyle did not reply.

Suddenly it began to turn and an opening appeared revealing the headmaster. He looked rather startled seeing him, but proceeded to greet him. "Hello Remus. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Remus loomed up at the man who was both intimidati ng and welcoming at the same time. He could not quite meet his eyes. "Well...er ...Profess or, its...erm" he began nervously. "How about we continue this in the privacy of my office, follow me." he said smiling kindly at Remus. He followed up the moving spiral staircase into Dumbledore 's office. "Now, what would you like to tell me?" he asked. "Well, the full moon is soon, and I was just wondering what I'd be doing." he said shyly. Dumbledore was watching him rather intently. "Yes, we should have notified you at the beginning of term, I apologize. I believe that tomorrow night Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, will escort you to the tree called the Whomping Willow. There is a tunnel that will lead to a shack on the outskirts of Hogsmede. You will be safe to transform there."

All the next day Remus anxiously awaited his call to meet Madame Pomfrey. At 11'o'clock she entered the Gryffindor common room, "Mr. Lupin?" She called. "Hello Madame Pomfrey", he said crossing the room quickly. "Come with me", she said and left the common room. Remus followed her, "Next time, you will meet me at 11'o'clock in the Entrance Hall", she said. "Yes, Madame", He responded quietly. They walked onto the grounds in silence. This would be the first time he…changed… without his parents nearby to keep him in check. He knew that the teachers were capable, but still. They reached the Whomping Willow, "Wingardium Leviosa", she said crisply, causing a twig float up and prod the knob on the tree. All of a sudden the once thrashing tree shuddered to a halt. "In you go", she said pointing to the tunnel at the base of the tree. He looked from her to the tree, and hesitantly walked toward the tree and slid in. He walked for what seemed like ages 'til he reached an opening that lead to stairs. He climbed the stairs an entered what seemed to be a wooden shack.

Then it started. He began to shudder violently. The pain that he was so used to began burning through him. The long yellowish nails shot out of his normal ones. He hadn't had time to unfasten his robe so it ripped off. He was covered in fur and keeled over. He was now fully a wolf.

He woke up a day later. His body was covered in scratches and bites. The whole time his mind had gone from human to animal. He bit and scratched and howled in agony. His actual clothes had been ripped to shreds. He put in his torn robe and awaited nightfall. He would then sneak into the castle.

At about what he judged to be midnight he crept back through the tunnel, and up to the castle. Luckily the door was unlocked. Instead of going to Gryffindor tower he decided to go to the hospital wing. People might be curious to know where he had been, or why he was covered in scratches. When he entered the wing and saw Madame Pomfrey leaving her room/office. When she saw him she let out an audible gasp. She hurried towards him and ushered him over to one of the beds. "It's fine. It's not a big deal, really." He tried to say. "My dear boy, is it always like this?" She asked with a pained expression. He grimaced, looking away as he said, "most of the time…"

She brought out a bottle of something and began dripping it over his many wounds. He looked in awe as they began to immediately heal. His parents usually used a potion for the pain, but not something that healed like this. She saw him looking at the vial in wonder and said "essence of dittany" "It's amazing!" He said. She smiled. "You will sleep here tonight, and leave in the morning, claiming that you have been ill." She told him. He looked up at her gratefully. "thanks" He said. "Would you like a sleeping po…" she began, but stopped seeing him already fast asleep.


End file.
